


Completion

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'verse beginnings [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acoustics 'verse, Evil Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's done waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completion

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is a very dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's life is one of pain and torture at Sam's hand.

The room is somewhere… _else_. Even Sam isn’t really certain where. Ava had sure been right about the switches though Sam’s pretty certain he’s the only one that managed to flip the dimension-hopping one. 

Sam’s got the place warded, of course. No one gets in but him and Dean. No one gets out but him. 

His gaze travels the vaulted ceiling, the smooth walls and a low whistle echoes back from all sides. Sam’s power flares and the room’s an ocean, a desert, a torture chamber, a porn set, an abattoir. He can’t wait any longer. Dean's coming here _now_.


End file.
